Once In A Blue Moon
by Heart of PureSilver
Summary: When Ichigo rescued Rukia, he was expecting to return to a somewhat normal life. But when he saves a blue-haired man with amnesia, his life is about to take a drastic turn. With the Vizoreds still trying to recruit him and his Inner Hollow slowly taking over, what will Strawberry do when there's TWO otherworldly cults out for trouble? First Arrancars, now "Nobodies"? What next?
1. Nothing Begets Something New

Chapter 1

**HoPS: I'm terrible, I know. I'm starting another story that will probably take forever to finish or might not finish at all. But my inner fangirl raided my muse and I ended up dreaming and it led to this…**

* * *

Running across the street, down alleyways; windows flying past his view. Get away, get away, get away: that was all he could think off. He couldn't let this happen. He was so close; so close! Sweat poured down his neck in rivers, his lungs screamed for oxygen, his legs felt as if they were on fire.

He stopped to catch his breath. How much farther did he have to keep running? Who knew? He waited to hear if those hunters were close by. The only sounds he heard were those coming from him. His ears pounded, body shaking.

"I think I've lost 'em," he thought aloud.

"You think so?" a cold voice whispered in his ear.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he shrieked as he fell to the ground comically. "How did you—"

"With this," his pursuer smirked devilishly as he held up a tracking device.

"SAÏX!" the teen whined. "That's no faaaaaaaair!"

"Fair? The workload has doubled for everyone and here you are in another world slacking off _again_," Saïx scolded the Melodious Nocturne. "Don't talk to me about 'fair'."

"Why did _you_ bother?" Demyx asked. "I never see you leave the castle."

"Everyone else is out on missions and I'm the only one who has this tracking device," Saïx explained. "Your slacking is exactly the reason _why_ we put a transmitter in your coat."

"But, but, but, but Saïx!" Demyx began before pointing a finger accusingly. "You should talk! What do YOU do when everyone is off on missions?"

"That is none of your concern," Saïx retorted. "You're late with your reconnaissance mission and you still need to write your report."

"Ya know, there've been rumors that you and the Superior do certain 'things' together when everyone isn't there," Demyx alleged as Saïx's eyebrow twitched slightly. "It's true, ain't it?"

"_GET GOING!_" Saïx roared as a demonic look crossed his face.

Demyx pouted before squealing like a little girl and pointing at the Luna Diviner, or rather what was _behind_ him: the _other_ pursuer he was running from.

"Demyx, if you're trying to—"

"RUN! RUN AWAY!" Demyx screamed as he summoned a Dark Corridor and fled into it.

"Fool…" Saïx muttered as his eyebrow twitched again. That immature brat needed to grow up.

Saïx looked up before sighing. The crescent moon glowed with a heavenly sheen, much like the stars that normally dotted the night sky. However, there were none in view tonight on this world.

Hopefully this time, Demyx would write a legitimate report instead of the constant half-assed ones he tended to write down. Perhaps that was asking too much from the likes of the sitarist. The only question that was left was this: why did Demyx run off like a frightened little girl when he had yet to threaten the juvenile? Saïx turned his head the slightest bit and looked out of the corner of his eye. Golden irises narrowed in annoyance.

He was scared of THAT?

The shape of the creature was roughly humanoid, however it was anything but. The being was four times Saïx's height and a large hole was located in its chest; you could see right through it. A white, bone-like material covered its face, like a mask. Golden eyes glowed as they come across their prey. Saïx could see it salivate; slobber dripping from its gaping maw of a mouth and its tongue swishing about. How vulgar.

"_**I can smell it…**_" it said in an echoic voice. "_**It's you!**_"

Saïx's eyebrow twitched for the umpteenth time that day.

"Leave my sight," Saïx ordered before starting to walk in the direction leading back to the Dark Corridor he used to go after Demyx.

"_**Your soul…**_" it demanded. "_**GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!**_"

A large hand went flying to grab the blue-haired man, only to grasp air. The male had dodged the attack by jumping into the air. The Nobody landed on the appendage, a claymore in hand. Using the arm to gain a closer range, Saïx readied Lunatic for his counterattack.

"Be gone," Saïx said coldly as he swung the weapon at the creature's head.

The brunt force of the claymore sent the monster reeling back in pain. It howled out in a bestial manner while holding its face. Blood dripped onto the ground, splashing as it landed.

"_**Wretched human,**_" it growled.

Saïx merely kept his calm composure as the creature readied itself for another assault. How stupid. Lunatic's blades connected with flesh again, digging into muscle and bone until the appendage was severed from the body. Another pained howl rang out into the night. Just to be safe, when the first arm hit the ground, he sliced the other arm off in one swift motion. No remorse was shown for the obvious agony the strange, masked being was experiencing.

"_I am no human,_" Saïx thought before turning to walk away. "_Just a fragment of one: a Nobody._"

Such a nuisance; he had to return to The World That Never Was posthaste. There was work to be done, what with Roxas and that doll still collecting hearts and all the mission reports from the other members to file. He was going to let Demyx have an earful when he got back. Just as he summoned a Dark Corridor to make his trip quicker, he heard that familiar howl again. Would it just quit and go away? He had no time to deal with the likes of some creature.

He turned around, itching to finish off the pest that bothered him so, only to find himself in the deathly-tight grasp of the masked creature. Shock took place of the calm expression he normally wore. How did it regain the limbs he had sliced off earlier? The disembodied appendages were still on the ground, leaking crimson liquid across the pavement. The giant hand squeezed tighter, the pressure starting to block his airways. Bones creaked from the extreme force being placed on them.

"_**You will pay for that, you miserable human!**_" it roared before slamming its fist to the ground.

Saïx could feel thunderous pain in his chest and something coming up his throat. He coughed, spitting up blood across the hand holding him. It dribbled down the edges of his mouth and down his neck. Every breath he now took racked his body in pain; no doubt that some of his ribs were broken and his lungs were punctured because of it.

"Damn it…" he cursed.

Of all the things, why had he been so careless? Why didn't he just finish the darned thing off? It was most likely because he liked to watch his opponents suffer instead of ending their lives. Death granted sweet mercy to those who suffered. Leaving them to endure life in excruciating agony gave some a sick sense of pleasure. He had no heart; yet he knew how to injure one, physically and emotionally. He felt giant fingers force his head to tilt too far, causing the tender area of his neck to stretch painfully. Saïx only grunted from the strain. He refused to scream. He wouldn't let the disgusting life form ravish in that elation.

"_**Stubborn one, aren't you?**_" it gloated while licking the blood coming from Saïx's mouth. "_**Too bad. I like to play with my food before feasting.**_"

"Feasting," Saïx choked out. "Oh joy."

The monster pulled his left arm and twisted it, causing a disgusting snap to sound out. Saïx bit his lip hard enough to break through the skin, tasting the coppery flavor of his own blood. A sadistic creature, this one was.

"_**I grow tired of this game,**_" it said before smiling evilly. "_**Your spirit energy is quite unlike anything I've ever felt before. Much stronger than that other human I followed.**_"

"_Demyx_…I'll _kill_ him…" Saïx swore under his breath.

The gaping maw opened as the hand slowly inched toward it. With only one good arm, what chance was there to escape the creature's grasp? With the moon in its current state, going Berserk would be futile. Only one thing crossed his mind just as he was about to become food for the fiend.

"_Die_," he thought as he summoned Lunatic with his right hand and driving it through the roof of the beast's mouth.

Another unearthly howl shrieked out as the brute suddenly dropped its meal to try and pull the claymore wedged in its mouth. Saïx collided into the pavement, smashing the back of his head against concrete.

Then, everything faded to black…

* * *

**HoPS: Cliffhanger! Yeah, just so you know, there won't be any Yaoi. Demyx was only stalling so he wouldn't have to do work. And I'm working with** **Saïx's personality from the manga. He's shows emotion to a larger extent than his game counterpart.**

**Demyx: What up with X-Face being so weak?**

**HoPS: I figure his power varies on the different phases of the moon. He'd be at his best under the full moon and at his worst under the new moon. Same thing with his Berserk: its power depends on the moon phase. Kinda makes me wonder what happens during eclipses…**

**Axel: Since WHEN did you start to like Saïx of all people?**

**HoPS: After completing Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, watching Birth By Sleep cutscenes, reading Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days manga again, and looking back at his boss battle in Kingdom Hearts II. Why do you ask?**

**Roxas: You never liked him before.**

**HoPS: Yeah, true. But after listening to that old fart and his plan, I just felt for Isa/Saïx. I wouldn't wish a fate like that on anybody. And plus, he's easier to love in the manga. His expressions when he gets angry are funny as hell. He also has the most perfect "WTF" face when he sees Axel snoozing on a Grey Area couch in a night mask.**

**Xion: But he's mean to me!**

**HoPS: I know. He's immune to your cuteness, but it's not **_**his**_** fault. It's that old fart's fault. So don't be mean to Sai-kun because of an old geezer's curiosity.**

**Everyone: SAI-KUN?**

**HoPS: YEAH! My new nickname for our precious Luna Diviner over here! **_***hugs Saïx***_** The poor guy gets no love. Am I right?**

**Axel: I'm surprised he hasn't gone Berserk on you yet.**

**HoPS: Eh, it's only a matter of time. Please read and review.**


	2. Orange Meets Blue

Chapter 2

**HoPS: I started thinking about it and I noticed there are quite a number of similarities between Organization XIII and the Bleach cast. I'd like to see confrontations between the two. By the way, sorry if ****Saïx** is OOC. I'm terrible at keeping stoic, emotionless characters in character/  


* * *

"Damn it!" Ichigo Kurosaki cursed as he jumped from building to building.

There was definitely another spiritual pressure located somewhere close by. If only he was better at sensing them, he could find Hollows much faster. He used Flash Step to gain more distance as he reached the outskirts of Karakura Town.

"Hold it!" the Substitute Soul Reaper demanded as he found his target.

A very large Hollow turned to look at him and cried the traditional Hollow howl. It was holding something in its hand and there was a red liquid dripping from it: blood.

"You aren't devouring any souls tonight," Ichigo declared while unsheathing Zangetsu.

"_**A Soul Reaper,**_" it said while its tongue licked its lips. "_**Tonight must be my lucky night.**_"

Ichigo used Flash Step to get in close enough to the Hollow and sliced off the arm carrying its victim. The arm landed to the ground with a thud. The Hollow hollered out in pain, but it was cut short as Ichigo's Zanpakutō cleaved its head in two. The Hollow disintegrated, leaving nothing behind. Ichigo put Zangetsu away as he ran over to check the Hollow's victim.

"What the…hell?" Ichigo said as he looked over the man lying on the ground.

He was wearing a full-body leather coat with matching black boots. He had sky-blue colored hair and a distinct X-shaped scar on his face. The man was hurting badly; his body shuddering as pain came in waves through his body every time he breathed. His arm was bent at an odd angle, signaling it was broken. Blood oozed onto the ground from the back of his head. Ichigo could also see it leaking from the corners of his mouth, which indicated internal bleeding.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed again. "If I leave him here, he'll die."

The closest place he could think of was Urahara's Shop. That idiotic shopkeeper knew healing kidō, so it was his best bet. Ichigo grabbed the man's right arm, attempting to sling him over his back. Once he was sure his "person along for the ride" was secure, he muttered something to him before taking off.

"Don't you die on me. Got it?" he said.

* * *

Voices…He could hear voices… They were muffled in the vast darkness he was in, but they were there. Where was he? Was that light he saw? So bright…and so…warm…

Eyelids fluttered open…

Only to be greeted by a mustached man wearing glasses hovering _right_ above his face. Actually, the man was right under the covers and practically laying on him!

"What the…?" he started before cutting off.

"Not much of a reaction, but you're awake. Excellent," the spectacled man noted while moving closer to the wide-eyed youth under him.

"So, Hat-'N-Clogs," Ichigo said to the blonde Ex-Captain. "Is he going to be alright?"

"We're expecting him to make a full recovery," Kisuke Urahara explained. "Good thing you found him when you did. If you hadn't, he would've ended up as Hollow feed. However…"

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"There was—" he was cut off by the sound of a fist meeting someone's face and the snapping of wood.

"What the hell?" the Strawberry yelled.

Tessai was in a heap and had crashed through one of the sliding doors. The blue-haired man that Ichigo found had the look of utmost rage on his face and he was massaging his right fist.

"Now, now," Urahara said coyly as he whipped out his fan to hide part of his face. "That's no way to thank someone for looking after you."

Golden eyes glared at the shopkeeper.

"You call 'hovering over someone without considering personal space' as 'looking after you'?" the scarred man seethed. "That man was under the covers with me!"

"Boss…" Tessai groaned as his legs twitched. "You wanted me to let you know when our guest woke up. Well…he's awake now…"

"Yes, I can see that," Kisuke answered. "How's your head feeling?"

A look of confusion flashed across the man's face before raising his hand to his head. He felt bandages wrapped around his forehead and his hand trailed towards the back. He winced slightly when he reached a tender area on the back of his skull.

"You see, our boy Ichigo over here happened to find you in a pretty sorry state: Five broken ribs, three of which punctured your lungs, broken left arm, excessive bruising, and a head wound. Everything has been treated, but your head injury will take some time to fully heal," Kisuke explained in his overly cheery tone. "You're lucky your skull didn't fracture. Even more so, you're lucky that Hollow didn't feast on your soul."

Confusion was evident in the man's eyes again. He then found an interesting spot on his throbbing fist.

"Hollow?" he repeated softly, barley more than a whisper. A creature in a white mask flashed through his mind. Certain words came afterwards: empty, void, _nothing_.

"Hollows are born from human souls who do not cross over after their death and stay in the human world for too long," Ichigo explained.

"They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased humans," Kisuke added.

"…I find that to be implausible," the blue-haired man said finally.

"Yeah, 'implausible' or not, it's true," Ichigo sighed while scratching the back of his head.

"Or you're just brainless," the guest retorted.

"Wha—HEY!" Ichigo yelled.

"May I ask who you are, my good sir?" Kisuke asked with a smile.

Golden irises lowered their gaze before squeezing tightly together. A hand grasped his head and the man appeared to be in pain.

"I…I am…not certain…" he mumbled.

"HAH?" Ichigo blurted out. "You don't know who you are?"

"That's what I just said, you fool," he snapped.

"Why you little…" Ichigo growled.

"There, there Ichigo!" Kisuke said while patting Ichigo's head as if he were a puppy. "Don't get so angry."

"Easy for you to say…" the orange-haired teen grumbled.

"Kurosaki-san, come with me," Kisuke said while dragging said person with him. "Let's let the poor guy rest. There are some things I need to discuss with you."

"Alright, fine," Ichigo grumped.

He was having a bad enough night as is! First, that bastard Shinji had the nerve to attack him and then ask him to join some group of half-Soul Reaper/half-Hollow hybrids. Then a Hollow got away from him when he arrived on the scene, and then he found some guy injured and in danger of being killed by another Hollow. That guy reminded him of another Icy Bastard he knew. The two Soul Reapers sat down at the small coffee table in the next room. Ichigo sighed before looking Urahara in the eyes.

"So, Urahara-san… What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"There's something that's been nagging at me ever since I saw you hauling that guy over here," Urahara explained.

"Yeah?" Ichigo said. "What?"

"Since you suck so badly at sensing spiritual pressure, I didn't think you would've noticed," Urahara said bluntly before his hat cast shadows over his eyes.

"Hey," Ichigo warned as a vein pulsed on his forehead. "You don't need to say it so directly."

"It's off…"

"Excuse me?"

"Ichigo, you know the spiritual pressure of a Hollow when you sense it, right?"

"Yeah…Where are you going with this?"

"Your guest happens to have spiritual pressure that is uncannily similar to a Hollow."

"Are you serious?" Ichigo understood what that meant: trouble. "I mean, I knew his spiritual pressure was weird, but you don't think he's…"

"When Tessai was healing his wounds, there was no pulse at all," the shopkeeper went on. "No heartbeat either, yet he showed all other vital signs that he was still alive."

Ichigo was silent as he waited for the storekeeper to continue.

"It's almost as if he had no heart to begin with," he finished. "Yet, he's still human."

"I don't get it…" Ichigo sighed in defeat. "So he's some human/Hollow crossbreed or something?"

"I'm not sure myself," Kisuke admitted while putting a hand to adjust his bowl-shaped hat. "This is the first time I've come across such a thing."

"Damn. Well, if you don't know, I sure as hell don't," Ichigo flopped onto the ground, his stress levels slowly hitting their peak.

"Well, for now," Kisuke began with a jolly tone. "I say you take care of him until we can sort this out!"

"WHAT?" Ichigo's voice shook Urahara's Shop to its foundation. "NO WAY!"

"Come now, Ichigo," Kisuke said while waving his fan in a friendly manner. "The poor guy has amnesia and nowhere to go. You're the one who found him, so naturally, you should handle him."

"Why me…" Ichigo muttered while clenching his fist in anger. WHY did all this crap happen to him?

* * *

Ichigo slumped over while his new "attendee" looked on in slight irritation.

"So…that's the story," Ichigo managed to say. "I couldn't just leave him…So is it—"

"PLEASE LET US HELP HIM, PLEASE DAD!" Yuzu Kurosaki yelled as tears formed little rivers down her face.

"YOU GOT IT, YUZU! I WAS THINKING THE SAME THING!" Isshin Kurosaki bawled as he held his little girl in a comforting way. "HE CAN STAY AS LONG AS HE NEEDS TO!"

"I can't believe they harbor no suspicion about that ridiculous lie you told," the blue-haired pain in the ass stated.

"Shut up!" Ichigo elbowed his new housemate. "You're lucky I'm going out the way for this! I didn't have to save your sorry ass, you know!"

"MASAKIIIII!" Isshin cried to a memorial poster of his deceased wife. "WE NOW HAVE ANOTHER SON!"

"From the way he's acting, it doesn't look like there's any doubt…" Ichigo muttered, a sweatdrop going down his head while the other man's eyebrow twitched.

Karin Kurosaki just looked at her brother suspiciously before returning to eat her dinner.

"So… What's his name?" she asked.

"He doesn't remember it," Ichigo explained.

"Oh! Then we can name him!" Yuzu suggested.

"Brilliant idea!" Isshin shouted.

"Don't bother, Goat Chin," Karin said.

"HUH?" Isshin exclaimed.

"For one, you're not the brightest bulb in the closet," she clarified. "And secondly, judging by the look on his face, he's not exactly keen with your attitude. Frankly, I'm surprised he hasn't gone mad already."

"Oh, mother!" Isshin bawled again to the poster of Masaki. "Why must your daughter be so mean to me?"

"Um…" Yuzu began. "He's got…a cold disposition…I don't know. What do you think, Karin?"

"Why not just settle with 'Aoi' and call it a night?" Karin complained.

"You're naming him 'Blue'?" Ichigo deadpanned.

"I like it!" Yuzu cheered.

The newly named "Aoi" looked as indifferent as ever, but his eyebrow was twitching in annoyance.

"What a pain in the ass…" Ichigo huffed. "Guess it's better than nothing."

"You should show him around after school tomorrow," Yuzu suggested. "Take him to the mall, or grab a bite to eat, or maybe even introduce him to your friends? Maybe that might spark his memory!"

"I don't think it's that simple…" Ichigo said while sweatdropping. "He's not exactly easy to get along with."

"Glad I don't have to sleep in the same room as him," Karin commented before putting her dishes in the sink.

"Oh crap…" Ichigo said while slumping over again.

The Kurosaki clinic did not have a guest room since they had no need for one, which meant that "Aoi" would have to sleep in Ichigo's room. After all, who'd want to sleep in the same room as that crazy ass father of his?

"Alright you, come with me," Ichigo grumbled as he grabbed Aoi by his leather coat and stomped up to his room.

It was a simple teenager's room. A bed, a desk for schoolwork, a closet and a number of other items that Aoi didn't care to take notice of. What intrigued him was the fact that the teenager, Ichigo, still had a stuffed animal. Wasn't that for children below the age of five?

"It's small," Aoi declared bluntly.

"Who's this kook?" a voice called out.

Aoi's eyes widened somewhat when he saw the stuffed lion-bear thing talk. Yes, it _talked_!

"Kon!" Ichigo roared. "Why can't you just learn to keep your friggin' mouth shut?"

"Well excuuuuuuse me for trying to guard the home front!" Kon shot back. "I'm not the one who brought some blue-haired frea—YAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Aoi had grabbed the lion plush by the ear and just stared at him. Kon felt sweat bead down his face even though stuffed animals can't sweat. Gold stared into black beads for a few tense moments before Aoi spoke.

"It talks," he affirmed simply.

"What? Never seen a walking, talking stuffed animal before?" Kon asked slyly. "And that's all you have to say? You're dumber than Ichi—ACK!"

"Care to continue?" Aoi said as golden irises narrowed, giving off a terrible sense of foreboding.

"N-no. N-no, I-I'm good. W-we're cool," Kon whispered, his face pale with dread.

Aoi then dropped Kon, who landed on the floor with a thud.

"Wow," Ichigo remarked. "Next I need him to shut up, remind me to call you."

Aoi merely closed his eyes and turned to look out Ichigo's bedside window.

"Ichigo, this guy gives me the creeps!" Kon whispered frantically.

"It was your fault for pissing him off," Ichigo noted.

"Blue hair and freakin' golden eyes? Come on, Ichigo! There's something wrong with him. Look! He's staring at the moon like it's—"

"Will you just shut up and keep your comments to yourself or I'll get Uryu to sew your mouth shut!" Ichigo threatened the stuffed animal.

Although, for once, the perverted plush actually had a point; Aoi was staring at the moon longingly.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"…No," he answered. "Nothing…"

"Geez," Ichigo sighed. "What the hell is going on around here?"

* * *

In The Castle That Never Was...

"Huh-WHAAAAAAAAT?" Axel shouted.

"Huh?" Roxas said.

"Really?" Xion asked.

"Interesting," Luxord said.

Xaldin and, surprisingly, Demyx said nothing.

"I wouldn't be telling ya this if it weren't true," Xigbar said before smirking. "The Ice King has gone AWOL."

"AWOL?" Roxas asked.

"Absence without official leave, Roxas," Axel explained. "Get those acronyms memorized. Although, I find it hard to believe that Saïx would just disappear like that."

"Did anyone see him after their missions?" Xion inquired.

"Aw, are you actually worried, Pu-chan?" Xigbar said coyly.

"PU-CHAN?" Xion and Roxas said at the same time.

"He wasn't in the Grey Area when I returned," Luxord said. "I was second to return after my mission."

"Who was first?" Xion questioned.

Everyone then turned to stare at Demyx.

"WHA-WHY ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME?" Demyx shouted.

"Was he there when you got back?" Roxas asked.

"_Dang!_" Demyx thought. "_X-Face never returned after I ran away from that thing! He's probably still in that world…but wait!_"

Inner Demyx smirked deviously.

"_If I tell them that I didn't see him, then they'll assume he left of his own accord when he really just went after me. That'll keep X-Face out of my hair as long as he doesn't come back,_" Demyx thought. "_Perfect!_"

"No, he wasn't there when I got back," Demyx lied.

"So…what do we do?" Roxas asked.

"Orders from the big man: starting tomorrow, find him and bring him back," Xigbar explained.

"Oh boy…" Demyx whined.

* * *

The Flurry of Dancing Flames looked up at the heart-shaped moon out his bedroom window.

"Man, Isa," Axel sighed before scratching the back of his head. "You never cease to surprise me."

He fingered a little wooden stick that said "WINNER" on it. However, it was splintering in certain areas from age.

"Normally, you were the one getting me out of trouble," Axel said while looking at the old ice cream stick. "Now it's the other way around. What'd you get yourself into?"

* * *

**HoPS: NYAAAAAAH! I snuck some Isa/Lea friendship in there! God, I love those two in BBS! They're so funny!**

**Ichigo: I hate you.**

**HoPS: You hate a lot of things. Besides, I'm the author. What I say, goes.**

**Ichigo: _*Points at _****Saïx*** You're sticking me with a guy who has a bigger icicle stuck up his ass than Byakuya or Tōshirō!

**Tōshirō: _*Offscreen*_ That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!  
**

**HoPS: Don't say stuff like that! He'll go Berserk on you if you piss him off!**

**Ichigo: I'll just go Bankai on him.**

**HoPS: Hmmm… Who would win in a fight? You or Saïx? In retrospect, I'd say you, but not without some difficulty.**

**Ichigo: HA! **_***Fist pumps***_

**HoPS: But when it comes to whom I like more, Saïx beats you any day!**

**Ichigo: HAH?**

**HoPS: Anyway, please read and review.**


	3. Trouble Brews

Chapter 3

"GOOOOOD MOOOOOOORNIIIIIING, AOOOOOOOOOOIIII!" an annoying voice screeched. "YAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

A large crashing sound came from Ichigo's room and the sounds of scuffling could be heard throughout the Kurosaki Clinic.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?" Aoi roared at Isshin. Aoi had the old fart pinned to the floor with only one hand.

"Impressive," Isshin complemented. "Ichigo must've warned you of my wonderful wake-up kick! Such reflexes!"

"That doesn't answer my question," he growled. "Why were you trying to kick me while I was sleeping?"

"I was only expressing my fatherly love upon my new son!" Isshin explained happily. Aoi's grip tightened on Isshin's face while his own contorted into one of rage.

The Kurosaki patriarch was thrown through Ichigo's bedroom window and landed on the broken glass that fell to the ground. Isshin howled in pain as Aoi tried to calm his temper. Not even twenty-four hours had passed and his patience with the overly optimistic father was wearing thin.

Aoi massaged his temples before looking at the clock. It read 9:30am. Why did he sleep in so late? Oh, right. He had heard that orange-haired teenager whimper through most of the night as if he were in a never ending nightmare. No peace and quiet equaled no sleep. They had brought out a futon since sleeping on the floor would just be cruel and the extra, pull-out bed they did have was too small for him. It would fit a girl at most.

Since his coat was the only thing he owned, he had to borrow some of Isshin's clothes to sleep in. It was to Aoi's dismay that almost everything Isshin possessed was brightly colored with some sort of wacky design on it. He was wearing bright yellow pajamas with a red zigzag pattern on them that were too big for his liking. He had an extreme urge to snap the man's neck for even suggesting he wear it. But since he was going to receive shelter, food, and someplace to sleep, he decided to deal with it. It bothered him; he didn't want to be a freeloader.

Ichigo had explained to him that he and his sisters wouldn't be there because they had to go to school. So, he had to survive through most of the day with Isshin of all people. Aoi groaned. What did he do to deserve this?

"I know something we can do!" Isshin declared from his place on the ground, despite pieces of glass still wedged in his body. "You can't wear my junk all the time. We should go and get you some proper clothing!"

Through the broken window, Aoi gave Isshin an aggravated look which clearly said, "Are you serious? I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you."

"Come on now!" Isshin grinned brightly, trying to goad the young man to his demands.

Aoi sighed before "hn" ing and leaving to find his leather coat. This was going to be a _long_ day.

"TIME FOR SOME FATHER-SON BONDING!" Isshin announced to the world before Ichigo's desk chair landed on him, courtesy of a golden-eyed man.

* * *

"Okay, we've been to at least four worlds already," Roxas noted as he and Xion exited the Dark Corridor.

"This sure isn't easy," Xion added. "There are so many worlds out there."

"It was the Superior's orders," Roxas said. "We don't have a choice. Even though I think the Organization is better off without that jerk."

"I agree," Xion concurred.

"Man! I'm bone tired!" a voice complained.

Roxas and Xion hid themselves and waited for the owner of the voice to come into view. The voice belonged to what appeared to be a high school student with bowl-cut, golden blonde hair that looked almost yellow. True to his words, he seemed like he needed some relaxation time.

"And what's with that test right after we get back from summer break?" the student whined. "I guess I'm just not used to this kind of activity. And why do I have to go to that stupid school and recruit Ichigo? That's not making the best use of my abilities."

"Who's 'E-chee-go'?" Xion wondered as the blonde teen was suddenly launched forward and rammed into a wall, courtesy of someone's foot.

"What the hell?" Bowl-Cut groaned. "Who did that?"

The perpetrator was a young girl. She had lighter blonde and wore a white T-shirt, a red sweatshirt with matching sweatpants, flip-flops, and she carried a sword across her back. The male gasped as recognition flashed across his face.

"Hiyori…" he said. Hiyori took off one of her flip-flops before smacking the elder teen across the face with it.

"WHY'S IT TAKING SO LONG TO ACCOMPLISH ONE LOUSY MISSION, DUMBASS?" Hiyori shouted.

"Sorry about that!" the teen apologized.

"Have you done ANYHTING? Where's Ichigo Kurosaki?" she yelled while grabbing a fistful of his hair.

"There were some complications—"

"Complications? You know I hate complications! Get off your butt and find some way to talk him into it!"

"That's the problem! I tried to, but he wouldn't listen!"

"Then use force to make him join!"

"WHAT? That's not what you told me the other day! You told me to convince him—"

"Ummm…" Roxas began. The two Somebodies turned to look at him and Xion. "Hi there?"

"Shinji…" Hiyori motioned the golden blonde to come closer. When he did, she grabbed his hair and head butted him. "Why was someone following you, dumbass?"

"Hey! No need to do that!" Xion said. "We weren't following you. We're only trying to find someone."

"Yeah, that's right!" Roxas added. "We were wondering if you've seen him."

"Do you honestly think we'd tell you, even if we did know?" Hiyori inquired. Roxas and Xion looked at each other.

"Yes," they said simultaneously.

"Dumbasses," Hiyori muttered. She then pointed at herself. "I'm Hiyori Sarugaki."

Roxas and Xion looked clueless as to where Hiyori was getting at.

"Don't make me repeat it," she said. "I told you my name. Tell me yours."

"I'm Roxas," the Key of Destiny said. "And this is my friend, Xion."

"Well!" Hiyori stated as a smile graced her face. "'_Tide_' and I don't even know what Rokusasu means, while our names only mean '_monkey_' and '_common_'. We're jealous of you, Shion."

"No, it's Ro_**X**_as," Roxas enunciated the "X" in his name.

"I don't know what you're talking about. The only one common around here is you," Shinji muttered while picking his nose.

A loud scream echoed as Hiyori pounded Shinji in the face. Roxas and Xion had dot eyes as Hiyori continued.

"Look at you," Hiyori said. "You've got such smooth hair and your eyes are a beautiful blue. I could totally despise you if I wanted to."

"Maybe instead of holding a grudge, you should work on making yourself a bit more desirable," Shinji muttered while holding his bleeding nose.

Shinji yelled again in pain. Roxas and Xion still had dot eyes while watching the situation.

"Pardon my friend's words," Hiyori said while Shinji twitched in pain. "However, I'm afraid I can't answer any of your questions. In fact…" she reached for her sword. "It might be better if I just kill you right now."

Before Roxas or Xion could even summon their Keyblades, Shinji zoomed passed them while carrying Hiyori in his arms.

"Sorry about that!" he called back to the Nobodies.

"What just happened?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know," Xion answered while sweatdropping.

"Put me down!" Hiyori roared in the distance. "I just wanted to kill them a little bit!"

"You can't just go around harming innocent people!" Shinji shot back. "We're trying to recruit Ichi—WAAAAAAAUGH! Stop that! You'll give me diarrhea! You're worse than drinking water in a foreign country!"

Hiyori screamed about "goosing a young lady" as their voices grew fainter in the distance. Roxas and Xion both had sweatdrops as they looked in the direction Shinji ran off to. Roxas sighed before holding his head.

"I've never met anyone that eccentric before, except maybe Genie," Roxas admitted. Xion smiled at her spiky-haired friend.

"Well, we're not done yet," Xion said.

"Who are you two?" a female voice asked.

Xion and Roxas turned to see two more people wearing the same styled clothing as Shinji. One was a girl with a voluminous chest area, red-orange hair, and kind grey eyes. Her companion was very tall, had tan skin, and you couldn't see his eyes due to being covered by his brown bangs.

"Uh…" Roxas started. "Well… We're not important. Were you tracking down that 'Shinji' guy?"

"Yes," the girl answered. She looked a bit unsure if she wanted to stay around the two Nobodies.

"He ran off somewhere with a friend of his just before you got here," Xion explained. "Sorry, but you just missed him."

The girl sighed before bowing.

"Well, thank you anyway," she said.

"By the way, can we ask you something?" Roxas asked.

"Yes…" the female Somebody said hesitantly.

"Who's E-chee—MMPH," Xion's mouth was covered by Roxas' hand. The female student merely blinked at the spiky blonde's action.

"We were wondering if you have seen anyone dressed like us," Roxas said quickly.

"Rommph? Whamph amph yuphm doinmph? (Roxas? What are you doing?)" Xion said through Roxas' hand.

"We have to remember our mission," Roxas whispered into Xion's ear. "We're not supposed to get involved in the world's problems."

"No," she answered. "I haven't seen anyone dressed like you. Who are you looking for? Is it a friend of yours?"

"A _friend? No way!_" Roxas and Xion thought simultaneously.

"Uh, yeah…let's go with that…" Roxas then laughed nervously. "Are you sure you haven't seen him?"

"Uh-huh. What about you, Chad?" the girl asked her companion.

"Hn," was all he said while shaking his head slightly.

Roxas and Xion slumped over.

"Thanks anyway," Roxas said before pointing at them. "Um…"

"Oh! I'm Orihime Inoue!" the girl pointed to herself before pointing to her friend. "And this is Yasutora Sado, but everyone just calls him 'Chad'."

"Thanks…Or-ih-he-may…and Chad…" Xion said with some difficulty. "My name is Xion and this is my friend, Roxas."

"Shion-chan and Rokusasu-kun," Orihime repeated before smiling brightly. "Nice to meet you!"

"No…it's Ro_**X**_a—" Roxas cut off. "Oh, never mind…"

"Sorry!" Orihime apologized.

"Why were you trying to track down Shinji?" Roxas asked.

"I needed to know some things that only he could answer," Orihime explained.

"Well, if they're that important…" Roxas trailed off. "Could you show us around town? Maybe we might run into the people we're looking for."

"You mean your friend and Shinji?" Orihime questioned.

"Yeah," Xion and Roxas said at the same time.

"Well…why not?" Orihime said joyfully while clapping her hands together. "Want to come along, Chad?"

"Hn," was his answer.

"Okay!" Orihime pointed in a random direction. "We're off on a grand adventure of epic proportions!"

"We're only showing them around, Orihime," Chad mumbled, a sweatdrop going down his head.

"_He actually __**spoke**__!_" Roxas and Xion thought.

* * *

"Wow," Karin said while looking at the scarred man on the couch. "Impressive. Although, I think he looked better in that leather coat of his."

"He looks nice," Yuzu complemented.

Aoi ignored the two girls while he flipped through another page in the book he was currently reading. He was wearing white socks, white pants, a navy blue undershirt, and a black jacket with a crescent moon symbol located on the back. The mere idea of going shopping with Isshin was unbelievable; the fact that he did so without murdering the elder male was a miracle in itself.

The sanguine father never shut up! Even if he didn't remember everything about himself, Aoi knew he was a patient man. But patience eventually breaks after so long. It was a blessing when they finished. It was also interesting seeing Isshin react to his request to do work around the clinic. Isshin told him he didn't have to but the younger male would have none of it. He wasn't going to be a moocher. He ended up going shopping for food that Yuzu would need to make dinner that night. It was something to satisfy his boredom, at least.

He closed his book and sighed in defeat. He had tried to find something worthwhile to read, but to no avail. The family needed more reading material for males. How did Yuzu and Karin find enjoyment in this rubbish? His eyes trailed Isshin as exuberant father zipped by.

"WELCOME HOOOOOOOOOOOOME, ICHIGOOOOOOO!" Isshin bellowed before elbowing his son right in the face.

The force sent Ichigo collapsing on the ground. Completely shocked at the lack of reaction, Isshin was speechless.

"Dad, what did you do to him?" Yuzu asked before gasping after seeing Ichigo on the floor. "Are you okay, Ichigo?"

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Are you sick or something?" Isshin asked while Aoi and Karin entered the hallway. "Oh, I get it! You probably failed a test or something."

"I doubt it," Aoi stated, while crouching down to check on the carrot top.

"Well, don't worry Ichigo," Isshin said. "Isshin Kurosaki is not the kind of man who scolds his children over petty test scores."

Yuzu, Karin, and Aoi blinked.

"SO WHAT IF YOU'RE GRADES ARE FAILING?" Isshin shouted dramatically. "WHO CARES ABOUT STUPID GRADES? MODERN EDUCATION IS ALL A PILE OF CRAP ANYWAY!"

"And you're supposed to be a father?" Aoi muttered while his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I wouldn't call this an example of good parenting," Karin said.

"A high school boy should be focusing on things he can't talk to his parents about: like romance!" Isshin continued. "Now that's something a parent can be proud of! To hell with schoolwork and test scores! Grades are worth shit!"

"Even if that were true, why would he talk about it to you?" Aoi questioned.

"Only if he's doing it right; and believe me, I know!" Isshin said with a perverted smile, a blush tingeing his cheeks.

"You disgust me," Aoi said vehemently, his eyes narrowed in revulsion.

"You're a sick, sick man," Karin added, her eyes narrowed out of distaste.

The Strawberry got up from the floor and walked right past Isshin.

"Sorry. I'll be in my room until dinnertime…" Ichigo said in a depressing tone.

"Hey, wait…Ichigo!" Isshin called.

"Maybe he wouldn't be so depressed if you apologized once in a while, Dad," Yuzu suggested.

"It's best if you leave him alone for now," Aoi suggested. "He has to deal with his inner demons himself. Oh, and Isshin?"

"Yes, my good man?" Isshin said.

"Don't you have more important things to do than torment your son?" Aoi stated.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Don't 'whaddaya mean' me," Aoi said while his eyebrow twitched. "You have work to do, even if you're not tending to anyone in the clinic."

"Aw, come on!" Isshin whined. "That stuff can—"

"Do it right _now_!" Aoi shouted as a demonic look crossed his face. He couldn't tolerate slackers the slightest bit.

Isshin whizzed past the scarred man fast enough that he blew Aoi's hair slightly from the wind gust that was created.

"Honestly," Aoi sighed. "That man is impossible. How you three live with him is beyond me."

"Well, he is our dad, Aoi-Onii-san," Yuzu said.

"'_Onii-san_'?" Aoi repeated in confusion.

"It means 'big brother'," Yuzu explained. "You're part of the family now, right? You're older than Onii-chan, so I see no reason not to call you 'big brother'. Unless you don't like it…"

"…I wasn't expecting it," Aoi muttered. "I assume 'Onii-chan' is Ichigo?"

"Mm-hmm," Yuzu nodded. "I'm worried about him. Can you check up on him?"

"Why should I?" Aoi retorted.

"You're a _guy_! He's more likely to talk to you than us!" Yuzu pouted, puffing out her cheeks childishly.

Aoi sighed before giving a "hn" as her answer. He started up the stairs leading to Ichigo's room when he heard voices; they belonged to Ichigo and Karin. Aoi waited outside the doorway, observing the conversation. Karin had not closed it all the way, which offered a small opening to watch the two siblings.

"I'm a…Soul Reaper…" Ichigo said before putting on a façade. "That's…ridiculous! Soul Reaper? I think you've finally lost it, Karin."

"Don't lie to me, Ichi-nii," Karin snapped. "I've been able to see them…for quite some time now. At first, I didn't know what was going on. But Don Kanonji—"

She cut off suddenly. A huge tremor occurred and it felt as if gravity had suddenly increased for a moment. After a few seconds, the occurrence died off.

"Odd…" Aoi whispered to himself before resuming his "monitoring" of the two.

His eyes widened slightly when he saw Ichigo press something to his chest and another version of him popped out of the first one. The first Ichigo fell to the bed like a doll while the other one, dressed in a black kimono and carrying an enormous sword, leaped out the window. Karin sighed sadly before opening the door and gasping when she saw Aoi standing not too far away.

"Aoi," she said. "Did you see…?"

"I'm not as thick as your father," he stated. "And yes, I saw what happened; your brother wandered off to be some sort of hero."

"Couldn't you have—"

"I'm not a babysitter," Aoi replied. "What your brother does is of no concern to me. If he gets himself killed, that's his problem."

"How can you be so cold?" she shot back.

"Sometimes, I wonder about that myself," was all he said before leaving the girl to herself.

"Stupid, X-faced jerk…" she growled.

"_Ichigo…be safe…_" Karin thought before returning downstairs to rejoin her family.

* * *

"Wha-what's going on?" Roxas shouted in between breaths. "Where are we going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Xion said. "People are dying and we have to stop it!"

"But Xion—"

"It might be a Heartless for all we know!"

"I know, but—"

"It's our job to eliminate Heartless wherever we go, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"So we gotta do—WAUGH!" Xion yelped as she ran into a tree.

"Oh, Xion…" Roxas sighed as he looked at the source of where the blue lights were going to.

It was a tan giant wearing white clothes and the lights were going into his mouth. There was some sort of jawbone in plain sight of his chin; he had weird markings on his face and orange eyebrows. He was mostly bald, except for the small black pony tail he had. There was a smaller Somebody nearby, wearing the same type of white clothing, had half a horned helmet, jet black hair, snake green eyes, teal lines coming from his eyes making him look as if he were crying, and was as pale as a ghost.

Were they even Somebodies at all? Xion recovered from her "introduction" to the tree she had run into and joined Roxas. The giant finally closed his mouth and the blue lights disappeared. The Nobodies hid themselves in a shrubbery in order to peek at the odd pair.

"BLEAGH!" the gigantic man yelled. "Awful taste."

"What did you expect, Yammy?" the shorter of the duo said monotonously. "Weak souls like that will always taste nasty."

"That guy was EATING those lights?" Xion gasped.

"Well, I only did it because they were staring at us like we were some freak show!" the giant growled.

"Those people weren't looking at you," the pale one explained. "In fact, they couldn't see us at all."

Roxas felt himself balling his fists and biting his lip. Those people were innocent and that guy killed them just because they were there?

"I know, but they were still pissing me off!" the colossal Somebody grumped. "So how many in the World of the Living are we supposed to kill anyway?"

"Just one," his partner answered. "There is no need to kill anyone else."

"This place is overflowing with humans and you only want to kill one?" Yammy said.

"That is correct. I've been told that there are only three people here with enough spiritual pressure to actually put up a fight against us," his cohort explained. "He should be easy to find. Everyone else is just trash."

"I hate these guys already," Roxas muttered.

The pale Somebody blinked before turning his gaze toward the shrubbery they were hidden in. He then turned to look at something else.

"This is unexpected," he said. "There are survivors."

The big guy, Yammy, walked over to the Nobodies' hiding place and attempted to step on them. Roxas and Xion dived out of the way to prevent themselves from being squished.

"Hey!" Xion said. "We're not bugs!"

Yammy chuckled at the sight: a mere boy with spiky blonde hair and a hooded girl.

"I'm guessing since my _Gonzui_ (Soul Suction) didn't suck out your souls, you two must have pretty good spiritual pressure yourselves!" he concluded. "Right?"

"Hah?" Roxas answered dumbly. "Spiritual pressure?"

"Ulquiorra!" Yammy shouted to the other male. "Are they the ones?"

"Take a better look, you idiot," Ulquiorra replied. "You need to work on your investigative powers so you can determine that on your own. You should be able to tell with one glance. These individuals are garbage."

"Garbage?" Roxas shouted as steam whistled out of his nose from anger.

"We're not garbage!" Xion retorted.

"We're Roxas and Xion!" Roxas declared as both of them summoned their Keyblades and pointed them at Yammy. "We'll show you whose garbage!"

"_Interesting…_" Ulquiorra thought. "_Such an odd weapon…Not only that, their spiritual pressure is intriguing. It's uncannily similar to a Hollow or an Arrancar's. Even if the two were twins, their spiritual pressure should still differ slightly, yet they're exactly the same. They're human; these two…what are they?_"

Yammy's eyes widened before he smiled evilly. "Bring it on, you pipsqueaks!"

* * *

**HoPS: Waha! And thus, the Fatso and Ulqui-kun enter the scene!**

**Ichigo: Oh, boy. Fatso and Ulqui-kun? Really?**

**HoPS: Yes, really. And I remembered that depending on their connections, Xion looks differently to each person. In here, mostly everybody sees her as Xion, while Ulqui-kun and Fatso see her only as a hooded figure, much like ****Saïx**.  


**Saïx: I grow tired of this ridiculous fanfiction.**

**HoPS: Just wait until you meet the Hitsugaya Team! That'll be hilarious!**

**Saïx: "Hitsugaya Team"?**

**HoPS: And Ichigo? Can we trade dads? I wish my dad was as lenient with grades as yours is.  
**

**Ichigo: Sorry, but no.  
**

**HoPS: Dang. Please read and review! Again, sorry if ****Saïx** seems OOC. I'm trying my best.  



	4. Ominous Prenotion

Chapter 4

**HoPS: I watched the most recent English dubbed episode of BLEACH and I had a total fangasm when I heard Ulquiorra ask his famous question "What is a heart?" It made me think of Roxas. Only Ulqui-kun is more badass and emotionless compared to the cute and innocent Nobody that is Roxas.  
**

**Oh yeah. I keep forgetting to do this: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or BLEACH.**

* * *

The stare down between the Nobodies and the being called Yammy was intense. A few tense seconds passed before Roxas charged at the large Somebody. With a battle cry, Roxas jumped up before swinging his Keyblade downwards. Yammy blocked the pitiful attack easily with his arm. Roxas felt pain pass through through his arms and travel into his entire body. He landed back a ways before wincing slightly.

"Roxas! You okay?" Xion asked.

"I don't get it!" he said. "What's this guy made of? It felt like I was swinging at a steel wall!"

Yammy chortled at the Key of Destiny.

"You stupid human!" he laughed. "With weak attacks like those, you'll never get through my _Hierro_!"

"I guess it serves as a sort of battle armor," Xion deduced.

Xion pointed her Keyblade toward the sky.

"Thundaga!" she cried.

"Huh?" Yammy responded dumbly. He shifted slightly to the side to avoid the colossal lightning bolt that struck where he had just been standing. Using the distraction, Xion and Roxas moved in for closer range.

"If physical attacks don't work, then let's see how well your 'He-air-ro' protects you from magic!" Xion said as she pointed her Keyblade towards Yammy.

"But Xion, I suck at magic!" Roxas admitted.

"Firaga!" she yelled, ignoring Roxas as a huge fireball came from the tip of her key.

Yammy swatted the giant flare away as if it were a fly. The Firaga spell landed behind him, causing a massive explosion.

"You guys are pathetic," Yammy stated.

Roxas and Xion gulped. The next instant, Yammy disappeared and the sound of a hand meeting flesh came soon afterwards. Roxas looked back in horror as he watched Xion get slapped with a considerable amount of force. The Nobody crashed into the ground; Roxas gaped in shock. He hadn't even seen the guy move!

Yammy walked up to the spiky blonde, causing the Nobody to back up slightly. He smiled evilly before Roxas felt pain explode on the left side of his head. Roxas skidded across the ground before he held his aching…well, everything.

"Xi-Xion…" Roxas whimpered at her still form.

"Aw, are you worried about your friend?" Yammy said in a falsely remorseful tone. "Don't worry. You can join her!"

He raised his foot, intending to crush the frail body under it. Roxas closed his eyes, expecting the worst. The bone-crushing stomp never came. He slowly opened his eyes before they nearly popped out of his head at what he saw.

"Or-ih-he-may and Chad!" Roxas started as he saw them defending him.

"Are you alright, Rokusasu-kun?" the pretty teenager asked.

"No, but thanks for asking," Roxas joked. "Xion…Is she…?"

"She's hurt and unconscious, but alive," Chad said as he struggled with Yammy's enormous foot.

His arm was black with a magenta stripe running down the middle, outlined by thin white lines. It had two wing-like protrusions near the wrist and shoulder fans that jutted upwards. Roxas was flabbergasted at the appendage.

"Orihime," Chad began. "Take Rokusasu and Shion away from here."

"But Chad…" Roxas protested. "You might—"

"I understand. Please be careful," Orihime said before helping Roxas.

"Orihime! You don't understand!" Roxas shouted. "You have to go back and help him! These guys are strong!"

"I know, but—"

An explosion went off and the sound of blood splashing to the ground alerted the two. Both looked back in horror as they watched Chad fall to the ground with cuts marring his arm. Half of it threatened to come off at any moment; it was hanging by a small sliver of connected muscle and tendons.

"Chad!" Orihime cried before setting Roxas down and running to her friend's side.

"Ulquiorra!" Yammy drawled. "Is this woman trash?"

"Yes," Ulquiorra answered while closing his eyes. "She's trash."

"I see," Yammy said before smiling.

"Orihime! Look out!" Roxas yelled as he saw Yammy lunge forward to attack.

"_Santen Kesshun_," she declared before a triangular, golden shield appeared in front of her.

The shield stopped Yammy's attack, but it shattered like glass soon after. Orihime stood up, a determined look in her eyes as she stared down the giant. Both Yammy and Roxas shared confused looks at the ability.

"_Souten_ _Kisshun_," she said as four more of the petals from her hair pins glowed.

Two bird-like forms appeared over Chad's arm, forming a golden barrier over it. The damage done to his arm was slowly being healed.

"What? How are you able to heal that guy?" Yammy said. "I'm surprised he's even alive. Stubborn bastard."

"Amazing…" Roxas murmured to himself before standing up. "I gotta get to Xion while they're distracted."

"_She possesses healing powers?_" Ulquiorra thought. "_No, that's not it. It's not a healing technique. She's either reversing time or space. Whatever the case may be, it's not the power to heal; but it is something I have never seen before._"

"You're a strange woman, aren't you?" he mused.

Orihime put her arms in front of her.

"Tsubaki!" she called as her last two petals on her hairpins transformed into a bird-like form and came in front of her outstretched hands, glowing with a golden light. "_Koten_ _Zanshun_! I reject!"

The attack soared towards Yammy, but he blocked it with ease. The thing Orihime called "Tsubaki" disintegrated into dust.

"What was that? A fly?" Yammy asked.

"Ts-Tsubaki!" she cried.

"Ulquiorra!" Yammy called. "Should we take her back to Aizen-san to shown him that weird healing ability she has?"

"Aizen-san?" Roxas said aloud. "Who's Aizen-san?"

"No, that won't be necessary," Ulquiorra said monotonously. "Just kill her, Yammy."

"Gotcha!" Yammy said as he aimed for Orihime, intending to crush her.

"No! Don't!" Roxas shouted. "Orihime!"

Just when the worst seemed eminent, a blade stopped Yammy's hand.

"Huh?" everyone sans Ulquiorra said.

The person holding the blade was dressed in a black kimono, had orange hair, and hazel brown eyes. This newcomer did not look happy the slightest bit.

"Ichigo," Orihime said. "Sorry…"

"'E-chee-go'?" Roxas repeated. "That's Ichigo?"

"It's alright," Ichigo said while looking towards Orihime. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime apologized, looking as if she wanted to cry at any moment. "This is my fault. If I had been stronger, this never would have happened…"

"Don't apologize," Ichigo said as his bangs shadowed his eyes. "You did what you could. I'll deal with these two…and this'll all be over!"

He lifted his giant sword in front of him, placing his left hand on his right arm.

"_Bankai!_" he shouted as another huge explosion rang out.

"What is it with these guys and huge explosions coming out of nowhere?" Roxas noted as he braced himself.

When the smoke cleared, Ichigo had a different look. His kimono changed to look like long-sleeved black coat with red lining. It closed at his chest. The bottom flared out into ragged ends and his giant cleaver shaped sword shrunk down to a daitō. Instead of cloth wrapped around the hilt, there was a black chain connected to it.

"_Tensa Zangetsu_," he said, giving off the name of his second release.

"_Did gravity just increase or is it just me?_" Roxas thought as he finally reached his unconscious friend.

"Orihime," Ichigo said. "Stay back."

The girl complied and ran to Roxas and Xion's side.

"Did you just say '_Bankai'_?" Yammy said while scratching his bald head. "Oi, Ulquiorra! Is this him?"

"Yes," Ulquiorra answered. "Considering how poorly you've dealt with the situation, I'm surprised we were able to drive him out at all. Orange hair, black _Bankai_. No doubt; he is our target."

"Things are gonna get ugly, I can tell," Roxas muttered as he held Xion protectively.

"I'm sorry you had to get caught up in all of this," Orihime said, her tone full of sorrow. "Shion-chan is hurt badly and I can't help at all."

"Hey, don't worry!" Roxas said while flailing his arms wildly. "Don't blame yourself."

"Rokusasu-kun," Orihime pleaded. "You need to get Shion-chan out of here. Kurosaki-kun can't protect us all."

"But what about…"

"Please, Rokusasu-kun!"

"Okay, but you should take your own advice," Roxas said as he hoisted Xion onto his back.

He started running through the trees despite the pain flaring through his body. More explosions sounded out, the tremors causing the Key of Destiny to trip and fall. His left side throbbed terribly. He used what power he had left to summon a Dark Corridor back to their home. Trudging through the dark pathway with added weight on his back did not help with his apparent suffering. His breath came in ragged breaths as his vision started to blur. Bright light soon came into view.

"Finally…" Roxas breathed out before collapsing in the castle's Grey Area.

"Oi! Roxas! Xion! What happened?" Axel shouted at his two unconscious friends.

"Hey, Flamesilocks," Xigbar said. "They ain't gonna answer if they're KO'd."

Axel grunted at Xigbar's terrible nickname. A group of Dusks picked up Members XIII and XIV, taking them away to get treated.

"Glad that wasn't me…" Demyx mumbled.

"I wish it was," Xigbar growled.

"Where were they?" Axel asked.

"Beats me," Xigbar answered.

Axel sighed.

"Relax, Ax," Demyx said from his position on the couch.

"Yeah, sure," Axel muttered.

"_First __Saïx__ goes missing, and then my two best friends get all banged up,_" Axel thought. "_What else could go wrong?_"

* * *

Five days later…

"WELCOME BAAAAAAAAAAAACK, A—" the shout was cut off by a fist connecting with Isshin's face.

"I know," Aoi said. "Must you do this every time I come back from someplace, Isshin?"

"Yes…ow…" Isshin moaned as he fell to the ground.

"Otou-san! Onii-san!" Yuzu called from upstairs. "Come up here!"

Isshin zoomed up the stairs faster than a speeding bullet while Aoi just blinked. He sighed before following after the elder male. With some difficulty, he had been able to learn the different honorifics that were used within and outside of the Kurosaki family. The fact that he didn't know them to begin with shocked the odd family. For five days, he had slowly been adjusting to his new life; Yuzu was overprotective of her "Onii-chan", Isshin was a dirty, crazy, somewhat violent father, Karin didn't seem to give a care, and Ichigo brooded way too much.

When Aoi reached the top of the stairs, he regretted following the girl's call. His eyebrow twitched when he saw both Isshin and Yuzu using glass cups to listen to the conversation going on in Ichigo's room. Both had blushes staining their cheeks, which could only mean they were thinking suggestive thoughts.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Aoi said before putting his hand to his head in irritation, since his other one carried the new book he bought from the local bookstore. Yuzu shushed him.

"Onii-san, it's an emergency!" she whispered. "Ichigo brought a girl home from school with him!"

"And that's bad, why?"

"This isn't his friend, Tatsuki! This girl's, well…girly!"

"I'm still not seeing why this is a big deal. Teenagers grow up. Besides, this 'Tatsuki' you speak of may have changed from the last time you saw her."

"Tatsuki-chan is hot now?" Isshin shouted as Aoi retreated a bit from the perverted face the father was giving. Aoi slammed his book on the man's head.

"Tainted old man," Aoi seethed as he watched Isshin fall to the ground, writhing in pain.

"What should we do?" Yuzu asked.

"Nothing," Aoi answered as he pulled Isshin's ear, bringing the parent to his feet. "It's bad enough you're listening in on him through the door. I want you and your father to leave him be."

"But..."

"If you have time to fret, then use it to do something productive instead. Your needless worrying won't do your brother any good."

Yuzu pouted childishly before walking down the stairs after her father. He sighed again. This family was too much trouble. Without knocking, Aoi opened the Ichigo's door…

And stared at the weirdest party of people.

There were three males and two females and they all wore Ichigo's school uniform. The first male he skimmed over had brown eyes and blazing red hair that was tied up in a ponytail, making his hair-do look like a pineapple. There was a white cloth tied around his head and Aoi could see a few of the many tattoos that covered his body.

The second male looked feminine to say the least and had weird red and yellow extensions on his left eyebrow. His hair was blueish-black and styled in a bowl-cut and his eyes were a very light purple color.

The last one was upside down and coming through a hole in the ceiling, which was where Ichigo's light had been previously. His eyes were entirely black and were very small; there were red markings that were colored on the side of his eyes. His head was incredibly shiny.

One of the females had ice-blue eyes, strawberry-blonde hair, and had an extremely voluminous chest area. The uniform she was wearing only highlighted her large assets. She was pointing to the bald man's head.

The last girl was petite, with raven-black hair and violet eyes.

"WHAT IS _THIS_?" Aoi felt himself yell.

"Oh…Aoi…" Ichigo said nervously.

"I didn't know you had a brother, Ichigo!" the strawberry-blonde said happily while looking over Aoi's strong build, his X-shaped scar, long blue hair and golden eyes. "We're installing a new light bulb for you!"

The bald man's head shined before a vein visibly pulsed.

"That was stupid," he muttered before the strawberry-blonde slapped him, causing him to fall out of the ceiling.

"Don't be so uptight," she said sweetly. "Let's have some fun while we're here."

"That's…" Aoi heard Kon say before he saw the plush charge towards the woman. "That's the deadly weapon called a school uniform! Let me adjust those shirt buttons for you, Onee-san!"

The lady punched the toy, causing Kon to go flying. He crashed to the floor, smoke sizzling from the spot where the woman hit him.

"Is that the 'in thing' nowadays?" the pineapple head asked.

"No, that's just him," Ichigo explained. "And Aoi's not really my brother, Rangiku."

"Then who is he?" the smaller of the two women asked. She looked distrustfully at the blue-haired man.

"Well…it's a long story…" Ichigo said.

"Then make it short," Baldy said while seating himself on Ichigo's bed.

"Saved him from a Hollow, guy had amnesia, Hat-'N-Clogs told me to take care of him. The end," Ichigo summed up. He could feel Aoi's golden glare pierce through his back.

"Memory loss, huh?" the she-male said. "How vulgar."

"He can't remember anything?" the tattoo-guy asked.

Aoi said nothing as he looked at the red-head. His eyes widened as a different figure took place of the male. The age, clothing, and hairstyle changed, his eyes shifted to turquoise, and a cheeky grin was visible. Who was this boy in front of him? He seemed so familiar. Voices echoed in his mind, although they sounded warped and distant.

_What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?_

_I want everybody I meet to remember me. Inside people's memories, I can live forever._

_I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time._

_You see? I'm immortal!_

_You're obnoxious…_

"What…?" he said as he clutched his head, wincing at the sudden pain.

"Wha-hey!" Ichigo's voice was becoming fainter every passing second. "You okay?"

His vision went black as he felt his consciousness slip away from him.

* * *

_It was dark. Everywhere they went, those things would find them. It was such a peaceful day. No one could have guessed that today would be their demise. Purple lightning streaked across the sky. He saw his companion trip and fall and he felt himself rush to his aid. They had to get away; away from those creatures of darkness._

"_Are you okay?" he asked this person._

"_Y-yeah…I'll be fine," the red-haired male said._

"_Trust you to fall when we're running for our lives," he joked as the other teenager punched his arm._

_They continued running; yet, not matter how far they went, those beasts kept following. Predator and prey: that's what this cruel, sick game was. His lungs burned, his legs felt like mush, and he thought he would drop down out of exhaustion at any minute. Sweat beaded down his face, causing locks of blue hair to cling to his forehead. He looked over his shoulder to see his companion, who wasn't faring any better than him. That's when he felt his blood run cold. One of those shadow creatures was right behind the unsuspecting male. Without thinking, he charged toward the red-headed teen, ignoring the look of confusion on the other's face._

"_LEA!" he yelled as he pushed his friend away from the assault.  
_

_He felt himself crash onto his back, a weight now on his torso. He stared in horror as midnight black claws dug their way through his chest. He wanted to scream; he wanted to shed tears from the agony. But all he could do was watch as the creature finished pulling out the essential organ; coated in blood and still beating slightly as the creature held it endearingly._

_The beast retreated back into darkness with its prize in hand. He felt so numb. Was he going to die?_

"_I…!" Lea cried as he hovered over him. Was he calling his name? He couldn't hear it clearly._

"_L…L…ea…" he choked out as he felt his eyelids droop._

"_Why? Why did you do it?" Droplets of water landed on his face. It wasn't raining…Were those tears? He couldn't tell.  
_

"_Why? Because…you're my best friend…"_

"_I…"_

"…_L…ea…So…r…ry…"_

"_Don't die, I…! You have to hang on! Wake up…please…"_

* * *

"WAKE UP, _BAKA!_"

He jolted upright, smashing his head against something incredibly hard. Aoi hissed as he rubbed his bruised forehead, only to see the petite woman doing the same.

"Finally!" Ichigo breathed out. "Scare the crap out of us, why don't you?"

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You just suddenly collapsed," the raven-haired girl explained while continuously rubbing her forehead. "Then you started whimpering strange things and grasping your chest, almost as if your heart was under attack."

Aoi blinked in shock. He had really done that? He subconsciously placed his hand on his chest. Not a single beat could be felt. Then, those visions were true? They were…memories? He didn't have a heart? Then…didn't that make him…

"Who's…Ria?" Ichigo asked.

"It's 'Lea'," Aoi snapped, letting his hand fall to his side.

"Sorry," Ichigo apologized. "Did you remember something?"

"Yes…" Aoi answered, his tone sounding almost somber. "It wasn't pleasant."

"And this…R…Lea guy?" Ichigo asked. The blue-haired man glowered at the floor.

"He's…He was my best friend…" Aoi said softly.

"Was?" Rangiku repeated.

"Enough about me! Why are the rest of you here?" Aoi barked at the party.

"We're here to discuss things with Ichigo," the red-head clarified. "You need to leave."

"Don't bother, Renji," Ichigo said. "Aoi already knows about Hollows and has some idea about Soul Reapers. He might as well stay. So, tell me about these Arrancars."

"A-ra-n…what now?" Aoi said dumbly.

"Arrancars are essentially Hollows, but they have removed their masks to gain the powers of both Hollows and Soul Reapers," Renji began as the raven-haired girl flipped open a sketchbook and drew pictures to demonstrate the explanation visually. "Up until now, there were few and imperfect. But from contact with Aizen and the _Hougyoku_, mature, fully developed Arrancars are being born. Much like the two you saw before, Ichigo. Any questions?"

"Not really," Ichigo said.

"Why are your illustrations so crudely drawn?" Aoi stated. "A five-year-old could do better."

The violet-eyed woman threw her sketchbook at Aoi before growling. It was true. Her drawings consisted of making Aizen and the Arrancars look like teddy bears. It was hard to take the important topic seriously when she made the enemies look so cute.

"At first, the Soul Society planned to sit back quietly and wait to see if anything happened with the Arrancars," Renji continued. "Then we lost three of our Captains to the enemy's side. Soon, we found out that the completed Arrancars were being created much sooner than expected and were sent to the World of the Living. We couldn't just stand by any longer. Are you still following…Aoi, was it?"

"I'm not an imbecile compared to Ichigo," Aoi said simply. "I can guess that this 'Soul Society' is where these 'Soul Reapers' live and where departed souls go to pass on, correct?"

"Hey," Ichigo snarled. "Are you insinuating that I'm stupid?"

"Can't say that you're smart, either," Aoi stated bluntly.

"Why you little…" Ichigo threatened.

"As I was saying, they selected a team to come here. That's us," Renji went on.

"Who chose you?" Ichigo inquired.

"Head Captain Yamamoto," Renji answered. "Ever since Aizen slaughtered them, Central 46 has been vacant. They used to make all the decisions, but now that burden has fallen to the Head Captain. Rukia was picked because she knows you best."

"Not true!" the short girl, Rukia, shouted. "I was chosen because of my abilities."

"I sure hope artistic skill wasn't among those abilities," Aoi muttered before Kon was thrown at his face.

"There weren't many officers to choose from, but since I knew Rukia better than most, they chose me," Renji explained. "Then I was told to pick fighters outside the Captain-class who I trusted the most. That's why I asked Ikkaku to accompany me."

"So Ikkaku is the ba—" Ichigo covered Aoi's mouth before he could continue.

"Don't say the forbidden word!" Ichigo warned as he took his hand off Aoi's mouth. "He hates it when people call him 'bald'."

Aoi's eyebrow twitched as he resumed listening to Renji.

"Then, Yumichika told me he wanted to come," Renji went on. "And when Rangiku found out about it, she said it sounded interesting and she wanted in too. But then Yumichika said he wouldn't go if Rangiku was coming and Rangiku swore she'd kill us both if we left without her. In the end, that's when Captain Hitsugaya had to come along just to supervise the two of them. And here we are."

"This is supposed to be a mission you're on, not a festivity," Aoi stated, his eyes narrowing in disapproval.

"At any rate," another voice chimed in as the window opened. "We know that Aizen has developed an interest in you, Ichigo Kurosaki. And that's not good."

"Hey, Captain Hitsugaya!" Rangiku said. "There's the party pooper who refused to come through the ceiling with us!"

"Have you been waiting by the window this whole time?" Renji questioned. "Don't do that! What if the neighbors report a silver-haired, elementary student burglar?"

"_Urusai!_" Captain Hitsugaya snapped.

"Uptight for such a little squirt, ain't he?" Ichigo whispered in Aoi's ear. Aoi narrowed his eyes at the carrot top before staring down "Captain Hitsugaya". He looked no older than ten, with silver-white hair and big teal-colored eyes.

"It's true a Hollow can become an Arrancar when the mask is removed," Hitsugaya explained. "But taking the mask off of any normal Hollow wouldn't result in anything threatening. If Aizen was serious about declaring war, he would need Hollows that are Menos level and above."

"Menos? And above?" Aoi inquired. "Enlighten me. I assume they're far stronger than normal Hollows?"

"There are three subdivisions under the name of Menos," Hitsugaya began. "The first are the Gillian. They are the lowest class within the Menos. They are many of them and they all look the same. The Menos Grande you fought shortly after gaining the powers of a Soul Reaper was of this kind, Ichigo. In human terms, they could be called 'foot soldiers'."

"THAT was a foot soldier?" Ichigo exclaimed in disbelief, remembering his first encounter with a Menos Grande.

"They're big, but slow. They're intelligence level is pitiful; slightly better than a wild animal. It doesn't take too much trouble for a Captain to destroy one of them. The real problem begins with the second class," the silver-haired kid continued. "They are the Adjuchas. They are smaller than the Gillians and fewer in number. They are highly intelligent and are more lethal in battle. They command the Gillians."

"Then, there are the Vasto Lordes: the highest class within the Menos. They are equal to humans in size and they are scarce. There are only a few of them within Hueco Mundo. But I'll give it to you straight: it is believed that these Vasto Lordes have strength even greater than the Soul Reaper Captains."

The anxiety in the room was great; to think that these Menos could be so powerful. Aoi could feel sweat forming in his hands and a foreign and uncomfortable tightening in his chest was forming.

"Exactly how much power the Menos have gained by changing into Arrancars is unclear," Hitsugaya went on. "But with three of our defected Captains leading the Menos, we can be sure of one thing: If Aizen now has ten or more Vasto Lordes under his control; then the Soul Society is doomed."

* * *

**HoPS: Tension much? I love how "On the Precipice of Defeat" always plays when something _reeeeeeally_ bad is gonna happen and the characters are like "oh, crap". Ah, the wonders of music. I hope I got most of the Japanese honorifics and words right...Don't kill me for getting them wrong. And I'm sorry for the terrible fight scene with Roxas and Xion. I cannot write a good fight scene worth crap. But then again, they were facing an Espada.**

**I also like to note that Axel = Kon in English. Same voice actor. Fire-wielding Nobody is a perverted Mod Soul stuck in a lion plush. Commit it to memory.**

**_Next Time_: Aoi mulls over the strange memories he had witnessed. Little does he know, his best friend is closer than he thinks. What happens when you take an Arrancar ambush and mix it with Ichigo and a red-headed, chakram-wielding stranger? Trouble.  
**

* * *

**Here's a dictionary for certain words:**

_**Hierro**_** – Iron Skin. Spanish for Iron.**

_**Santen Kesshun**_** – Sacred Tri-linked Shield**

_**Souten Kisshun**_** – Sacred Dual Return Shield**

_**Koten Zanshun**_** – Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield**

_**Bankai**_** – Second Release**

_**Tensa Zangetsu**_** – Heaven Chain Slaying Moon**

_**Otou-san**_** - Father**

_**Onii-san/chan**_** – Big Brother**

**_Onee-san_ - Big Sister  
**

_**Baka**_** – idiot, fool**

_**Hougyoku**_** – Breakdown Sphere**

_**Arrancar**_** – Spanish verb for "To pull out"**

_**Urusai**_** – Shut up!**


	5. Invasion

Chapter 5

**HoPS: I swear, the things you do when you're bored...I can't believe I actually tried to take on Sephiroth on Proud Mode at Level 55 and with the Sweet Memories Keyblade. Yeah, I said it! I shamrocked, flowered, and fluffy-bumblebeed the One-Winged Angel...until I got to his third stage where he owned me...then I was pissed and decided to vent my rage by writing. Thus, this chapter came out a bit earlier than expected.  
**

* * *

"We have returned, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra announced as he looked up at his lord.

High atop the throne sat a man with wavy brown hair and calculating brown eyes. He wore a Soul Reaper's _Shihakushō_ and white coat over it.

"Welcome back, Ulquiorra and Yammy," Aizen said serenely. "Tell me your report, here, in front of your twenty brothers and sisters. Show us what you saw in the World of the Living."

"_Hai,_" Ulquiorra obliged as he raised his hand to his left eye. He pulled the eyeball out and held it in front of him.

"Here," he said while closing his eyelid over the hole in his left eye socket. "See for yourselves."

He crushed the eye, causing it to shatter like glass. The sparkling particles of spirit energy floated about the room, allowing everyone to literally see what Ulquiorra experienced.

"I see," Aizen said, looking back to his subordinates. "So, you decided he wasn't worth killing?"

"_Hai,_" Ulquiorra said. "Your orders were to slay him if he became an obstacle."

"That's stupid!" a voice shouted. Ulquiorra turned his head toward the owner of the voice. "If it had been me, I'd have killed the punk with the first strike."

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was a tall, strongly-built Arrancar, with spiky light blue hair and piercing cerulean eyes. He wore the traditional white and black clothing the Arrancars wore, although his chest was exposed. His Hollow hole was located in his abdomen and a jawbone mask fragment was attached to his face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" the blue-haired man yelled. "It doesn't matter what logic you use. If slaughtering him was part of the orders, then obviously you and that moron should have killed him!"

"I feel the same way," a lean Arrancar nearby Grimmjow agreed. "He's our enemy either way. I say you should have eliminated him; be he worthy or not."

"And look at you, Yammy!" Grimmjow scolded the larger Arrancar. "You got your ass kicked, didn't you? Then you come back here and say he wasn't worth killing? Looks to me like you guys _couldn't_ kill him."

"Grimmjow, you bastard," Yammy growled. "It was clear. The guy wearing clogs and that woman beat me up."

"Pathetic!" Grimmjow barked. "I'd have destroyed them in one hit, too!"

"PATHETIC, HUH?" Yammy roared.

"Enough," Ulquiorra ordered. "Grimmjow, I don't think you understand. That boy isn't a danger to us, yet."

"Huh?" was Grimmjow's reply.

"Aizen-sama isn't concerned about his current abilities; it is his growth rate," Ulquiorra explained. "The boy has tremendous potential. Currently his powers are incredibly unstable, but I think that if he doesn't self-destruct he may be of some use to us in the future. _That_ is why I let him live."

"And I'm saying that's stupid!" Grimmjow shot back. "How can you be so sure that he won't become stronger than you predict and turn against us? What about your plan then?"

"Should that occur, I will dispose of him myself," Ulquiorra stated monotonously. "You can't complain about that, can you?"

"Well," Aizen said. "I don't mind, if that's the case. I leave it in your hands; do as you see fit, Ulquiorra."

"_Arigatougozaimasu_, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said while bowing to his lord.

Grimmjow glared _Gran Rey Ceros_ at Ulquiorra. He was not going to stand by and accept that shit.

* * *

Back in Ichigo's room…

Aoi was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he tuned out the frantic shouts that were coming from Kon as Renji stuck his hand down his throat to get his _gikongan_ out of his stuffed animal body. He was still mulling over the strange, yet disturbing flashback he had.

"Hey!" Ichigo said loudly, bringing Aoi out of his thoughts.

"What?" Renji complained.

"Any idea when you guys are gonna be leaving?" Ichigo asked.

"What are you talking about? We're not leaving," Renji explained as he put Kon's _gikongan_ back into his plush body. "We're staying here until the fight with the Arrancars is over."

"Really? But where are you going to sleep?" Ichigo exclaimed as he looked at expectant faces. "Let me make this clear: we don't have enough space for all of you to stay here."

"AH! Not even for me?" Rangiku whined as she blinked her eyes seductively.

"WHAT? No way! You're the _last_ person I'd let stay here!" Ichigo said quickly, a blush threatening to spread on his face. "What makes you think it would okay in the first place?"

Rangiku looked at Ichigo innocently before she reached for one of the buttons on her shirt, fiddling with it. Ichigo and Renji promptly freaked out, Kon had a perverted smile on his face, and Ikkaku looked annoyed. Aoi swiftly looked away. That was something he did _not_ wish to see.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU CAN'T CHANGE MY MIND BY UNDOING A BUTTON!" Ichigo yelled, a mad blush staining his cheeks bright red.

Rangiku then started to lift her skirt.

"YOU STILL CAN'T STAY EVEN IF YOU LIFT YOUR SKIRT A LITTLE!" Ichigo roared while covering his eyes. "Damn it! Seduction won't work on me! I'm not that kind of man! I won't give into temptation!"

"Oh, really? Then, how about you close that gap in between your fingers?" Rukia deadpanned as she spotted Ichigo slyly peeking through his fingers.

Once he recovered, Ichigo ushered all the Soul Reapers out of his bedroom, leaving Aoi alone. He continued to ponder about himself.

What was his name? Why didn't he become a Hollow when his heart was taken? That boy, Lea, his best friend; where was he now? Did he escape those creatures? And why wasn't that uncomfortable knot in his chest going away? Any emotions he showed were merely a trick of forgotten memories that lay buried somewhere deep in his mind. He felt nothing before. He should have felt empty. So why?

His continuous supply of questions only seemed to increase. Where was that place in his memories? What were those creatures that attacked him? Who was he really? _WHAT_ was he? Was he some sort of special Arrancar or was he something else entirely?

He sighed as he scratched the back of his head. He looked over to Ichigo's closet; the place where he kept the only thing that connected him to his past. He slid open the door and stared at black leather. There had to be some sort of clue...

He unfolded the long coat, looking it over as much as he could. He fingered over the chains on the front before noticing a black label on the inside of the coat. Why didn't he detect that before?

"Number seven in Roman numerals…" Aoi said, reading over the white number inscribed on the tag. "Bizarre…"

He sighed for the umpteenth time that day. VII? That made no sense. What did the number seven have to do with him? He folded up the leather coat and placed it back in Ichigo's closet, mind swimming in an endless fog. His eyes widened when he overheard voices, although they were muffled by the closed door. Interested, Aoi slowly opened Ichigo's bedroom door in order to hear the conversation.

"Ichigo, you do realize he could be an enemy," the voice of Rukia warned.

"I know, I know! People keep thinking that!" Ichigo complained. "I get it!"

Aoi felt himself back up to the wall. He didn't care about what the dim-witted woman said. Did he?

"His spiritual pressure is way too similar to a Hollow's. It can't be just a coincidence," Rukia reasoned. "You're the one who wanted to protect those close to you. If he ends up being one of Aizen's pawns—"

"Rukia," Ichigo said. "Even if he is one, he's unlike any Hollow I've seen. Frankly, I don't think he's a Hollow at all."

"What makes you say that?"

"Sure he doesn't have a heart, but there's no hole going through his body and he doesn't feast on human souls."

Aoi grit his teeth and tightened his fist; nails pierced skin, drawing blood. Ichigo knew he didn't have a heart? For how long? What else did the carrot top keep from him?

"He even said that he had a best friend. He can't be all bad."

There was an exasperated groan.

"Alright, fine. I'll give him a chance. But don't think I'm going to warm up to him anytime soon."

"He's got an icicle shoved up his ass like Byakuya does. You two'll get along just fine."

"D-d-don't talk about Nii-sama like that!"

The sound of a hand making skin contact and Ichigo yelping echoed through the house. Aoi hung his head low and exhaled. He had never felt so self-conscious about his existence until now. All those Soul Reapers could tell he was different; an anomaly that was not entirely human or Hollow.

"What am I?" he asked aloud.

"That's something we need to figure out," Ichigo's voice answered.

Aoi gazed upwards to discover the berry-head looking at him. At some point, he had entered the room while he was caught up in his thoughts. He also had a red hand-shaped print on his cheek.

"You actually seem…depressed," Ichigo noted. "That's new."

"I have nothing to say to you," Aoi said.

"H-hey," Ichigo said. "What'd I say?"

"Nothing," Aoi snapped. "You knew, yet you said nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"Your unintelligent act won't work. Tell me: how long have you known about my lack of a heart?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. He must've overheard his conversation with Rukia. Ichigo face-palmed.

"Damn it…" he drawled. "How stupid am I?"

"Very."

Ichigo looked into vacant, golden eyes. If he looked deep enough, there was…_something_; some sort of emotion that he couldn't place his finger on. Distress? Betrayal? Confusion? He wasn't sure.

Hollows couldn't feel because they lacked a heart. Aoi was no different when they first met. Every time he made eye contact with the scarred man, all he saw an endless pit of…nothing; not a single feeling to be shared. He could even tell the anger he showed when his father did something stupid was a sham. Ichigo did it himself quite often, faking emotions to his friends, especially when his mother died.

Yet, there it was; genuine sentiment in his eyes, no matter how miniscule it was. When did that happen?

"Okay. I'm an ass for not telling you," Ichigo admitted. "I've known since the night I saved you from that Hollow."

Aoi spoke naught a word, but the slight tightening of his fists said more than vocabulary ever could. Ichigo actually felt bad for the blue-haired adult.

"Aoi…look. I—"

"I suggest you keep away from me for now," Aoi growled, briskly walking past Ichigo.

"Damn…" Ichigo muttered to himself. "Why do I always end up hurting people unintentionally?"

Aoi ignored the worried look from Yuzu and the bubbly glee that Isshin showed as he was fawning over Rukia (who had put on a wonderful act and was able to trick Isshin and Yuzu into letting her stay there). He slammed the door a bit too forcefully and he started to saunter off into the night; anything to get away from that moronic teenager.

* * *

High atop a building sat a man with blue hair. He was waiting patiently for something. A rip in the air alerted him that his subordinates had arrived.

"Is this everyone?" Grimmjow asked as he looked over the five Arrancars floating in front of him. "Did anyone see you?"

"Of course not," the front most Arrancar answered. "Grimmjow."

"What?"

"I felt several strong spiritual pressures on the way here; contrary to Ulquiorra's report," the Arrancar explained while Grimmjow exhaled a breath.

"Open your _Pesquisas_!" he ordered. "Start a full-blown search!"

The group did as they were told. A large number of energies could be felt, coming from everyone who had strong spiritual awareness.

"It's just as I thought," Grimmjow said. "They've been multiplying. Reinforcements from the Soul Society, I guess. If he wasn't so full of shit and just killed them to start with, it wouldn't be such a pain in the ass now. This is why you're stupid, Ulquiorra."

He turned to the group of Arrancars.

"Di Roy, Shawlong, Edrad, Yylfordt, Nakeem," Grimmjow addressed. "Show no mercy. Don't let a single one escape. If they have even a glimmer of spiritual pressure at all, I want 'em dead! "

With the order given, the _Fracciónes_ took off, seeking after their prey.

Back in the Kurosaki Clinic, Rukia looked on with a dissatisfied frown on her face. In front of her were a pull-out bed and a little sign on it that clearly said "For Rukia-chan".

"Look at that," Rukia muttered. "They gave me your sister's room."

"Well, of course," Ichigo said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"I had this all planned out and I expected to sleep in your closet!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Talk to my dad, not me," Ichigo sighed. "Besides, I've already got a guest sleeping in my room."

"But I even brought some things to brighten up that dirty, little closet of yours," Rukia whined before holding up her stuff. "A light! A bell! Massager! And a little window!"

"This is getting worse every minute," Ichigo growled, an anger mark pulsing on the back of his head. "And did I just hear you say 'dirty'?"

Rukia was about to open her mouth to speak when a dense spiritual pressure fell upon them; both instantly recognizing it as an Arrancar's.

"It's them," Ichigo said. "Rukia!"

"I know," Rukia answered as she pulled out her Soul Phone. "One, two…Six of them? So many!"

"Are they coming here for us?" Ichigo inquired.

"No. They're targeting spiritual pressure. They don't seem to be coming this way," Rukia explained.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"They aren't targeting the strength of the spiritual pressure; they're making a hit list! That means anyone with the slightest amount of spiritual pressure will be killed!"

Ichigo looked on in horror before taking out his Substitute Soul Reaper Combat Pass.

"Uryu shouldn't have any spiritual pressure. But what about—"

"Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto are close to Orihime, so she should be safe. Chad's alone, but it doesn't look like any of them are going towards him. But…"

"But what?"

"Ichigo, do you know where Aoi went?"

"He went out somewhere. You don't think…?"

"I do," Rukia said. "I think one is headed straight towards him!"

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed.

* * *

He had no idea how long he had wandered the streets of Karakura. The moon was high in the sky, so it must have been quite late. He had somehow roamed into an open park, with walkways and bike ramps leading to other areas of the town. Aoi looked at the moon; what was with him and his connection it? It calmed him down, like a ray of light piercing through his clouded mind.

He refused to return yet. He still needed some time before he would be able to look at Ichigo without wanting to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Well, well, well," a voice chimed in the quiet atmosphere of the park. "So this is where you've been hiding."

He jolted and frantically searched for the voice. His eyes landed on a cloaked figure, wearing the same type of black leather coat he owned. The somewhat lanky stranger strolled casually towards him. Aoi was on edge; who was this person and why did they seem to know him? The stranger got up to his face and poked his forehead.

"What's up with the new look?" the person asked.

"Who are you?" Aoi asked.

"Don't play dumb," the weird figure said lightheartedly. "It doesn't suit you."

"Just answer me."

"Sheesh, lighten up. It's me," the figure removed his hood. "You know, Axel."

He could feel his face just screaming the word "clueless" to the red-headed stranger in front of him. This "Axel" had spiky, flaming red hair, piercing emerald eyes and purple teardrop-shaped tattoos located under them. He looked a lot like Lea, actually.

"Don't tell me you don't know?" Axel said with and annoyed look on his face.

Aoi continued looking stupidly at "Axel".

"Oh, man," Axel moaned. "Why is it that _I_ always get stuck with the _icky_ jobs?"

"What are you blathering on about?" Aoi grumbled.

"Guess it can't be helped," Axel sighed as he summoned two chakrams out of nowhere. "Orders are orders."

"What are you doing?" Aoi demanded.

"I'm taking you back with me," Axel said simply as if it was the easiest answer in the world.

"Taking me back to where?"

"Looks like you really did lose your memory…Didn't think something like that would happen to you, mister second-in-command."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Aoi was now yelling. "You know me somehow, don't you?"

"Duh! We _were_ best friends!" Axel retorted. "You at least got that memorized, don't you?"

"…Lea…?" Aoi barely managed to say.

"You remember me from before? I'm SO flattered," Axel said before gravity suddenly seemed increase.

"Huh. Looks like we have an uninvited guest," Axel noted while looking at the stranger that just appeared.

"What's this?" the stranger said. "You're not Soul Reapers."

"Look, hammerhead," Axel said. "I'm busy at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep."

The stranger rushed forward, hand extended, intending to kill. Axel whipped one of his chakrams out in front of him. Axel was pushed back from the force of the assault, skidding across the ground as the person continued to press on. He eventually used a bit more force, sending the red-head flying. Axel landed on a tree and used it to propel himself forward back to his opponent. Axel thrust one of his chakrams at him, but the stranger blocked the attack with his arm.

"Nice to meet you," he said. "I'm Arrancar Sixteen. I am called Di Roy."

"Dee-Roy, eh?" Axel said. "I'm—"

"Yeah, skip it," Di Roy interrupted. "If I had to learn the names and titles of everyone I was about to kill, I'd never get anything done."

"You know, you shouldn't be so hasty. Otherwise…"

Axel jumped back a ways before a wall of fire surrounded Di Roy.

"It'll come back to bite you in the butt later on. Got it memorized?"

"What?" Di Roy shouted as he looked at the surrounding flames.

"Burn, baby!" Axel shouted, the wall turning into a pillar in the night sky.

The raging inferno consumed everything within its confines. No doubt, Di Roy's screams could be heard for miles.

"I love the view of _fire_works in the night," Axel joked, watching his opponent burn to ashes.

Once the fires and screams died away, Axel turned to look at Aoi. He was staring in shock at the circular area of ashes that were now on the ground. Axel laughed, bringing attention back to him.

"You should see yourself!" Axel snickered. "You actually look like a real person with that face."

Aoi looked blankly at Axel. What did he mean by "a real person"?

"Now, where was I?" Axel said before smiling. "Oh, yes. Orders from Mansex."

He didn't know what "orders" Axel was talking about or who "Mansex" was, but he did not want to find out. He did the only logical thing he could do: he started running. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far. He soon found himself pinned to the ground. Axel held down his right arm and he dug his chakram into the ground near his head.

"We're going back," Axel said. "Organization XIII's Number VII: Saïx. The Luna Diviner."

"Organiza—What? I'm not…" Aoi cut off.

"Don't believe me?" Axel asked. "Sorry, but—"

"Get away from him!" someone shouted and Aoi saw Axel get kicked in his side.

The red-head let go off his chakram and was sent reeling back. Axel gingerly rubbed his sore ribs as he looked at the new addition to the field. Aoi was astonished at the person in front of him; Black kimono, giant sword, orange hair.

"Ichigo?" he said in alarm.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked, worry evident in his brown eyes. Aoi nodded slowly. "That's good. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"You've got a powerful leg, carrot top," Axel admitted, strain evident in his voice to suppress his pain.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo demanded. Axel stood up, but he was still holding his left side.

"Who, me? My name is Axel," the spiky red-head declared before tapping his temple. "Got it memorized?"

"What do you want with Aoi?" Ichigo questioned. "And what happened to the Arrancar that was here?"

"Ar-an-car?" Axel drawled, testing the word out. "Oh, riiiiight. Him. If you mean that hammer-headed guy with the overinflated ego, I already took care of him."

"You what?" Ichigo gaped in shock.

"Aoi? Is that what people call you here?" Axel addressed the golden-eyed man. "Not the greatest name in the world. Wouldn't you agree, Saïx?"

"Saikusu?" Ichigo repeated.

"Of course. You _wouldn't_ know his real name, would you?" Axel said in a sarcastic tone. "The person you're oh so desperately trying to 'protect'. Saïx. S-A-Ï-X. Got it memorized?"

"What are you?" a female voice demanded.

"You Somebodies just keep coming out of the woodworks, don't you?" Axel noted as he saw the petite woman behind the orange-haired teen.

"I asked you a question," Rukia said. "Your spiritual pressure is similar to…Saikusu's. You're not an Arrancar or a Hollow. So what exactly are you?"

"What am I? I'm just a Nobody," Axel answered vaguely.

"That doesn't answer my question," Rukia said, her glare growing fiercer by the second.

"On the contrary, my dear; yes it does," Axel said lazily.

"Don't mess with me!" Rukia yelled, not liking Axel's sarcasm at all.

"Rukia," Ichigo called. "Stay back and take…Saikusu away from here. I'll handle this."

"No, _you_ stand back, Ichigo," Rukia sighed.

"What? Are you nuts?" Ichigo began before noticing a rabbit-shaped Soul Candy dispenser. "Wait…Is that…?"

"I want you to step back and leave this hothead to me," Rukia clarified as she popped one of the _gikongan_ into her mouth. "Trust me."

As soon as she swallowed the pill, another version of Rukia came out of her body. She was clothed in the same black kimono Ichigo wore.

"You're too tense," Rukia scolded the berry-head. "You could get yourself killed fighting like this."

"Rukia…I had no idea your powers returned," Ichigo admitted.

"Yeah. Surprised, aren't you?" Rukia said.

"Even so, I can't—"

Shrill laughter filled the air as Rukia's body proceeded to tackle-glomp Ichigo, who was panicking at the sudden turn of events.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE?" Ichigo screamed as Rukia's body grabbed the front of his kimono.

"Pwease fall back, Ichigo! Hop!" she answered.

"P-pwease?" Ichigo repeated.

"She's the most popular _gikongan_ amongst female Soul Reapers. She's called Chappy," Rukia explained. "To be perfectly honest, this was the _gikongan_ I wanted to purchase; however, I was given Kon by mistake."

"Oh, really?" Ichigo breathed out as he attempted to hold back Chappy. "You're saying you were going to put this thing in my body? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad we ended up with Kon instead!"

A small fit of laughter came from Axel as he watched Chappy pull on Ichigo's hair, eventually pinning him to the ground.

"What's so funny?" Rukia questioned.

"Nothing important," Axel said. "Are you two done arguing like a married couple so we can have at it?"

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Ichigo yelled through pained grunts.

"Fine then," Rukia said while drawing her sword.

"It's not that I'm impatient," Axel explained. "It's just that I don't want to keep my friends waiting. Nor do I want Mansex on my butt for failing to bring back a friend."

"Forgive me, but you won't be seeing your friends once I'm done with you," Rukia declared as she held out her sword horizontally. "Get it memorized: the name of my _Zanpakutō_."

Axel blinked at the foreign term.

"Dance, _Sode no Shirayuki_," Rukia called as her sword turned pure white, with a long ribbon attached to the hilt.

"_Her sword…_" Axel thought in shock. "_It changed._"

"_Some No Mai, Tsuki Shiro_," she announced as she suddenly appeared at Axel's side, swinging her sword in an arc.

"How did she…?" he cut off when he noticed ice forming on his boots. It slowly started to cover his legs and it continued moving upwards.

"Shoot!" Axel cursed. Using his powers over fire, he melted the ice coating his legs. As soon as he was free, he jumped out of the ice circle. Not a second later, a pillar of light shot up from the circle of ice on the ground. Ice formed within the pillar before cracking and toppling over. Axel skid across the ground when he landed.

"That was too close for comfort," Axel muttered.

"You're an experienced fighter," Rukia commented. "If you weren't, you'd have been frozen over. My opponents tend to underestimate _Tsuki Shiro_."

"I've had plenty of experience, thank you very much," Axel said sarcastically. "From what I saw, using that ability creates an ice circle which then freezes everything inside it, on the ground and in the sky. That's useful, but it only encircles a certain diameter. Am I right?"

Rukia smirked.

"Let's see you dodge this one," Rukia said before stabbing the ground near her feet four times. She then held the handle with two hands, pointing the blade toward Axel. "_Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren_."

A huge blizzard shot forth from the tip of her blade. Axel had little time to react. He surrounded his chakrams in fire and twirled them in front of him to create a makeshift shield. Once the avalanche of cold air ceased, Rukia squinted through the snow that fell to find her opponent. She gave a start of shock to see he was not entirely encased in ice.

"W-wasn't e-e-expecting th-that," Axel stuttered.

He was shivering uncontrollably; his legs frozen over, snow and ice clinging to his skin, his hair, and to his coat. Axel chuckled a bit.

"I-is it c-c-cold out h-here or i-i-i-is it j-just me?" he joked while dropping his chakrams, which vanished in a flash of fire.

"Akuseru," Rukia said. "You know…Saikusu. So, why are you after him? Who is he to you?"

"I'm s-sorry," he said in a false apologetic voice. "I'd h-hate to kill the s-suspense…"

Rukia stared down the red-head before sighing.

"I'm only going to get half-answers out of you, aren't I?" Rukia muttered before she felt another spiritual pressure descend upon the area. Even Axel could feel the sheer power of it and the underlying intent; destruction.

"What the hell happened here? Di Roy's been killed?" a voice casually said. "Oh, well. That means I'll just have to kill you."

Axel and Rukia stared at the newcomer.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Arrancar Six. You may call me Grimmjow!" the Arrancar, Grimmjow, smiled menacingly.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Axel noted.

* * *

**Attention, Fanfiction Viewers...**

"OKAY!" Heart of PureSilver yelled. "It's time for an introduction to a brand, spankin' new extra at the end of these chapters! I give you…"

She pointed to a glowing neon sign.

"**The Soul Reaper's Guide to Nobodies!**" she then gave a thumbs-up to the fanfiction viewers. "Since BLEACH has an Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers, an Arrancar Encyclopedia, AND a Quincy Encyclopedia for those with mediocre knowledge, why not give a Nobody guide from Kingdom Hearts?"

"Yes, Onee-san!" Kon chimed in, popping out from behind Heart's shoulder. "And I will gladly be the host of—"

"Ladies and gents, put your hands together for our host…Xemnas!" Heart announced, leaving a distressed Kon to fall from her shoulder.

"Why am I here?" the Superior asked.

"I don't ever see you do anything besides praise Kingdom Hearts," Heart explained. "So, you can do this in your free time. Plus, I've kinda started to like you more after I found out that Terra's personality really shows when you want it to."

Xemnas looked blankly at Heart.

"It's easy," Heart said. "I give you a topic and you explain it. You also get to use a pointer. I would have had Vexen do it, but he's gone; Kon hosts the Illustrated Guide, Ryuken does the Quincies, and Gin does the Arrancars. You're the Superior of In-Between. You're more than deserving of this role! And with that out of the way, let it begin!"

_**Soul Reaper's Guide to Nobodies**_

"Since I apparently have no choice in the matter…" Xemnas muttered before pointing at the TV screen behind him with his new pointer. "We'll start with Axel since he appears in this chapter."

"Yeah, baby!" Axel shouted.

"Axel is the Nobody of Lea and Number VIII in Organization XIII," Xemnas explained while various videos of Axel played in the background. Axel looked at the TV screen. "He wields chakrams and controls fire. He is friends with Numbers XIII and XIV and his Somebody was once Isa's best friend, the Somebody of Saïx. He tends to be sarcastic and follows his own agenda within the Organization."

"That's about right," Axel confirmed.

"There is one thing that bothers me," Xemnas stated.

"And what's that?" Axel asked.

"I am your Superior. I will not be addressed by such degrading names."

"Oh, come on! Almost everyone noticed it!" Axel retorted. "Mix the letters around and you either get 'Mansex' or 'Sexman'!"

Heart giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" Xemnas demanded.

"Just imaging you in a brightly-colored, superhero costume, going about shouting 'I am Sexman!' to the world," Heart managed to say in her spurts of laughter.

Her eyes then widened at the sound of blades extending. She watched in fear as Saïx, who had entered the room at the same time Heart was talking about "Sexman", went into his Berserk Mode.

"**BE GONE!**" he roared as he threw Lunatic at the authoress.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Heart screamed as she crashed through the roof of the building they were in, flying into the distance before turning into a star.

"She had that coming," Saïx explained while chibi versions of Xemnas and Axel looked at the new hole in the ceiling. "Never insult the Superior when I am around."

"I can't believe she's giving you a chance at all…" Axel muttered, a sweatdrop going down his head.

* * *

**_Next Time_: Ichigo goes missing and Saïx is still unsure about his existence. After her confrontation with Axel, Rukia asks Urahara about Nobodies. But does he know anything about them? Then there are beings that are darker than the Hollows showing up, but they pose no threat. Or do they? The month-long wait has begun...  
**

**Dictionary:  
**

**_Shihakushō_ _- _Soul Reaper Uniform  
**

**_Hai_ - Yes  
**

**_Arigatougozaimasu_ - "Thank you very much"  
**

**_Gran Rey Cero_ - Extremely powerful Doom Blast reserved only for Espadas. Spanish for "Grand King Zero"  
**

**_Gikongan_ - Artificial Soul Pill  
**

**_Pesquisa_ - Arrancar perception technique that detects and gauges spiritual pressure within the vicinity of the user. Spanish for "Inquiry"  
**

**_Fracciónes_ - Arrancar that serve under an Espada. Spanish for "Fraction"  
**

**_Zanpakutō_ - Literally "Soul-Cutting Sword"**

**_Sode no Shirayuki_ - Sleeve of White Snow  
**

**_Some No Mai, Tsuki Shiro_ - First Dance, White Moon  
**

**_Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren_ - Next Dance, White Ripple  
**


End file.
